


Will You Love Me Tomorrow?

by scots_rock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Boys' Love, BoyxBoy, M/M, NC17, boyslove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scots_rock/pseuds/scots_rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: OCs Jonah/Simon<br/>A lot of drabbles, one-shots. Angst, fluff, death!fic, PWP. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agony - death!fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 300  
> Author's Notes: angst, death, sadness, fire, did I mention death?

Everything is running in slow motion. People are running around him, some are hovering over him, he feels a pat on his shoulder, someone's touching him. The noises around him are numb, as if he's deaf. There is a slight crackling sound from some fire spots a few feet away from him. A fireman is controlling it with a fire extinguisher, the whooshing sound painfully singing in his ears. The street is wet from the water that was used to put out the fires. His vision is blurry. He makes out two cars, crashed into each other, wrecked. He knows that he is supposed to know the people surrounding him, but no names come to mind. He looks around. The scene enfolding around him is pure chaos to him. He doesn't understand what happened. Suddenly something shifts in his lap. He looks down and sees a familiar face. He smiles softly, earning a weak smile in return. He runs a hand through thick, black locks. His hand comes back blood red. He stares at it in disbelief. He feels a hand on his cheek, wiping away something. He touches his face with his other, not blood-stained hand. Tears. He hasn't even noticed that he is been crying. He looks down again into dark brown eyes, half closed. He leans down and places a soft kiss on the man's forehead. Whispered words of comfort, love. His cheek feels empty again, a breeze hitting it, and he shivers. Simon's hand has slumped down to the ground. His eyes are still half-open, yet there is nothing alive about them. Jonah's sudden agonizing scream fills the scene. He breaks down crying, embracing the lifeless body of his best friend tightly. He doesn't want to hear, see or feel anything. Simon's gone, with him Jonah.


	2. Red - death!fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 200  
> Author's Notes: angst, death again, sadness, knives, did I mention death? There is no plot. This is a double drabble.

Red. Everything is red. The white tiles are red. His black denim jeans are red. His dark blue shirt is red. Red. Everything. Is. Red. His body is slumped against the bathtub, knife sill tightly wrapped around his hand. The blade is also red. Red fluid is spilling out of his wrists. His once pale skin is red. His eyes are closed, his mouth shut, his head resting on his chest. He looks as is he's asleep. If it hasn't been for all the red. When Simon gets home, this is the view that is gonna welcome him. He doesn't know it yet. He's outside unlocking the front door. Now he's stepping inside his apartment. He's humming. He's entering the living room. Now the bedroom. He's about to open the bathroom door. He screams. He falls to his knees beside the body. He tries to stop the red fluids from leaving the veins. He can't stop screaming. As if his cries of pain will wake him up. He tugs on his friend's body, pulling him into his lap, clenching his fingers into the lifeless arms. No reaction. So much red. Red is the only thing he sees. Everything is red.

 


	3. Gag Reflex - fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 168  
> Author's Notes: It's not fluff. It's not smut either. Something in between? :D

Jonah seemed to have no gag reflex. He swallowed it almost completely. First, he swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting its sweetness. He licked his lips, seductively. Then he went in for the whole thing, and he almost made it. Simon watched it go into Jonah's mouth, deeper and deeper and even deeper. His eyes widened, lust sparkling in them. Jonah let it linger in his mouth for a while, his lips completely closed around it. And then he bit through it. Simon inhaled sharply.

 

“Simon? Something wrong?”, Jonah asked, his mouth filled to the rim with banana chunks. “You look kinda… flushed.”

 

“Nope. Everything's peachy.”, Simon replied, panting a bit too heavy for his taste. _Control yourself, goddammit!_

 

Jonah smirked. He approached his boyfriend, coming to a halt right in front of him, their faces inches away. He swallowed his banana and kissed Simon very gently on the lips.

 

“Simon?”, he asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

 

“Yes?”, Simon gulped.

 

“Do you wanna be my banana?”


	4. Alway - death!fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: angst, death  
> Word count: 1079  
> 

“What have we got?”

 

“Male, 28, years old. Head-on car collision. He was thrown through the windshield. No belt. Obvious head and chest injuries, might be lung laceration. Abdominal bleeding. Three fractured ribs right side, two fractured ribs left side. Several severe bruises on face. Pulse weak, blood pressure 90 over 60.”

 

“No belt? Did he cause the accident?”

 

“No. Drunk driver. Crashed right into them. Full frontal.”

  
“Them?”

 

“His boyfriend was in the passenger's seat.”

 

He was still sitting in the ambulance, not able to move, when he overheard them talking about him.

 

“Okay, let's move people!”, he heard one of the doctors say, which made him snap out of his trance like state. He looked at the paramedic who climbed back inside of the vehicle with a devastated expression on his face.

 

“What a crash...”, he mumbled.

 

He got out of the ambulance, unnoticed by the paramedic and watched as three doctors rolled Simon into the emergency room. He started moving and walked behind them, entering the emergency room. He noticed that he was holding on to something. His fingers clang into something soft and tender, but also wet. He looked down and saw a white yet blood covered small stuffed sheep.

 

Inside the ER, there was pure chaos. People running around, screaming and shouting orders. He could hardly make out Simon and the doctors who were with him. He saw them pushing the stretcher into a small room. He followed them, walking inside and positioning himself in the corner. The scene which played out in front of him was horrible to watch. Tubes coming out of Simon's body, blood on his head, blood on his chest, a ruff around his neck, keeping him steady. Some machine was beeping loudly and fast. He clutched the sheep tight in his hands, pressing it to his chest.

 

“Depressed skull fracture with a probable bleed.”

 

“Set up a chest tray.”

 

“No obvious spinal deformities.”

 

“Pressure's dropping!”

 

“V-fib!”

 

“He's crashing! Hit the button! Code blue!”

 

Seconds later another team came rushing inside. More machines, more tubes, more things attached to Simon.

 

“Paddles! Charge to 120! Clear!”

 

A thumping sound and Simon's chest jerked upwards.

 

“Nothing!”

 

“Charge to 200! Clear!”

 

Again Simon's chest moved upwards.

 

“Sinus tach. We got a pulse! Blood pressure's rising.”

 

“Okay, folks, call upstairs and tell them to prep an OR. We're on our way!”

 

And as quickly as they brought Simon back to life they rolled him out of the room again, speeding down the hallway. He followed them, watching them get inside an elevator. His eyes searched for Simon. He was awake. He looked right back at him, a small, weak smile forming around his lips. The doors closed and he was gone.

 

He sat in the waiting room. The operation took a lot longer than expected. He heard the doctors talking to Simon's parents. Ruptured… fractures… head trauma… He caught some words flying through the room and knew it was bad. His hands were still tightly wrapped around the sheep. The blood had dried, its fur felt hard now in some places. People came and went, some crying, some laughing. He didn't want to belong to those people who cried because they had just lost someone. He wanted to be the person who cried out of relief and not sadness because the man he loved had died.

 

~***~

 

“ _I'm gonna miss you. I wish you didn't have to go.”_

 

_Jonah's voice was sad, but he tried to force a smile on his face._

 

“ _I know. But someone has to go, and you have to stay here and shoot videos. I'll deal with the boring business stuff. I won't be gone for long, though.”_

 

_They were at an intersection, waiting for the lights to turn green._

 

“ _Here, I have something for you!”_

 

_Simon unbuckled his belt and reach backward. He now held up a small, white, goofy looking stuffed sheep. Its eyes were looking in two different directions and its tongue hung out of its mouth, which was a fine black line._

 

_It made Jonah laugh immediately._

 

“ _What is that?”_

 

“ _That's Steven. He will keep you company, when I'm away in New York. If you're sad, then just hug him tightly.”_

 

_Jonah took Steven in both hands, looking him straight in the eye and smiling._

 

“ _He kind of reminded me of you.” , Simon giggled. “Sheepish. Just like you.” He pecked his cheek. “Love you.”_

 

“ _Love you, too.”_

 

~***~

 

He wanted to say so much more. I love you. I never want to be without you. I want to be there every moment, every second of your life. Right beside you. I will never leave you alone. I want to make sure you're fine and alright and healthy. I want to watch you fall asleep beside me and I want to wake up next to you just to smother you with kisses. My love for you will never end. I will stay at your side forever.

 

But that had been the moment the lights had turned green. The car had started moving, and then there was that terrifying crashing noise. He remembered waking up shortly after and Simon not being there in the driver's seat. He had panicked, he had screamed out loud. A strange smell had invaded his nose, making him almost vomit. Heat. The next thing he could remember was him sitting in the ambulance next to Simon's blood covered body.

 

He looked up, noticing movement happening around him. The surgeon who operated on Simon was talking to his parents. They laughed. They smiled. Simon would be fine. He let out a deep sigh of relief. Then he saw his own parents running down the hall towards him. Simon's parents embraced his parents. They were crying. They were all crying.

 

~***~

 

Simon had a tube inside of his throat and his body was attached to a lot of different machines which helped him breathe. He watched him sleeping. He smiled.

 

“Simon…” He whispered. “I have to go soon. I just wanted to make sure you're okay.”

 

“Where are you going?”, he heard Simon's voice inside of his head. It sounded so sad... and far away.

 

“I don't know. But I can't stay here with you. Although I want to.” Gently, he ran a hand through Simon's hair. “I will miss you.”

 

“I love you, Jonah.”

 

“I love you, too.” He smiled. “Don't worry, Simon. I'll watch over you. I'll make sure you're okay. I'll be at your side. Always.”


	5. Backseat - fluff/angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: fluff, angst  
> Word count: 455 words  
> 

“Dear Lord, Jonah, try to be heavier, will you?”

 

Heaving. Carrying a very wasted Jonah hanging over Simon's shoulder.

 

“Hey! Are you calling me fat?” Slurring.

 

Alcohol breath hitting Simon hard in the face. Waving it away with his free hand.

 

“Dude. How much did you have?”

 

“Mmmhhh… Not much.” Holding up four fingers. “Five shots.” Holding up three fingers. “And four vodka tonics.”

 

Simon shaking his head in disbelief. Finally reaching his car. Speaking slowly and accentuating his words.

 

“Jonah, I will put you on the back seat. There you can lie down.”

 

“Alright.” Jonah nodding.

 

“And try not to puke in my car.”

 

Jonah giggling. Snorting sound.

  
“Me? Puke? I'm holding the non-puking record since 2010!”

 

Simon rolling his eyes. Leaning Jonah against his car. Jonah immediately sliding down, going to the ground.

 

“Come on, Jonah! I can't help you, if you're like this! At least try sitting up!”

 

Jonah lying on the ground.

 

“I _am_ sitting!”

 

“No, you're not.”

 

Simon opening the door to the backseat.

 

“Come on, dude, get up!”

 

Pulling Jonah into a somewhat upright position. Jonah giggling. Suddenly gagging.

 

“Jonah, if you want to puke, PUKE NOW!”

 

Jonah holding a hand in front of his mouth. Shaking his head.

 

“You definitely want to, so you better do it.”

 

Shaking his head even more violently. Suddenly stopping. Getting up hastily. Rushing towards a nearby bush. Puking.

 

“Well, there goes your record. Down the drain.”

 

Simon chuckling. Going over to Jonah. Rubbing his back gently. Jonah rising again.

 

“Better?”

 

“A little.”

 

Jonah slinging an arm around Simon's shoulders. Simon leading him once again to the car. Laying him down on the backseat of the car.

 

“Hold on, Jonah. We'll be home in no time.”

 

Jonah suddenly pulling him closer. Hugging him.

 

“Love you, man. Loooove you.”

 

Simon lying very awkwardly on Jonah. On the backseat. Not being able to move. Jonah's arms around him, holding on to him tightly.

 

“Alright man, alright. Love you, too.”

 

Struggling to free himself from Jonah's embrace.

 

“Jo.”

 

“What?”

 

“Someone needs to drive the car.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Still not letting go. Simon smiling. Relaxing his body a bit. Suddenly feeling something… hard… against his thigh. Panicking.

 

“Jonah… I… Can you let me go? Please?”

 

Jonah letting go finally. Simon propping himself up on his hands, looking at his best friend. Embarrassed. Shocked. Jonah not being able to see because his eyes are closed. Breathing slowly. Sleeping.

 

Simon getting up, moving backwards slowly, carefully, out of the car. Closing the door. Taking deep breaths. Getting behind the steering wheel. Driving home. Jonah still sleeping on the backseat. Thinking. Jonah. His best friend. Jonah. With those green eyes. Jonah. With that incredible smile. Jonah.

 

_What the fuck just happened?_


	6. Did You Say It? - death!fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1.104  
> Author's Notes: Credit to Grey's Anatomy writers for these beautiful lines that inspired me to write this. Listen to “Off I Go” by Greg Laswell when you read this.

_Did you say it?_

 

This morning? No. He did not say it. Well, at least not in an obvious kind of way. He might have said it in a different way. Like complementing the self-cooked meal. Or the way he looked today. Or how amazing his script was again. Maybe he hugged him a bit tighter than usual. Held on one second longer than the hug before that. He's not sure. Maybe he didn't say or show it all today.

 

_I love you._

 

So many ways to say it. I like you. You're a dork. You're my best friend. I love spending time with you. Here, I'll let you be Mario this time. Yes, I'll bring you some tea. Lie down. You're my soul mate. Good Night. See you tomorrow. There are also many ways to show it. Punching him lightly in the arm. Tickling him. Making him laugh. Embracing him. Touching him when they stand next to each other. Today, though, he didn't pay attention to that.

 

_I don't ever wanna live without you._

 

He could not imagine his life without these gorgeous, green eyes. Without that wonderful, loving smile, that lit up his dark, cold and panic filled world. He planned on telling him so often. You mean so much to me. Don't leave me. Stay. But he never seems to come up with enough courage and words to say it out loud. Not last week, not yesterday, not today.

 

_You changed my life._

 

His life changed with him appearing. So many things. He has learned new ways how to cope with his panic attacks. How to stay calm. If it hasn't been for that dorky geek, who he met in high school so many years ago, who knows where he would be now. He would be a completely different person. Not sure he would have liked himself. With you around, everything changes. My perspective, my behavior, my feelings, myself. When you are near me, I can do anything. I'm no longer a nobody, I'm a somebody. I want to be your somebody. I want to be your person, not for a month or a week or a day. But forever. Not just today.

 

_Did you say it?_

 

No, he didn't say it. There might have been a moment where he could have said it. But he bailed. Again. He's beating himself up about it. Just say it. Get it over with. Get it off your chest. Scream it out loud for everyone to hear. Then you would know what I feel for you. And maybe you would feel the same way about me. And today would have been a different day.

 

_Make a plan._

 

Later. In the evening. He will sit him down and talk to him. I will tell you everything I have been hiding from you all this time. Maybe you know already, but I doubt it. I try to act as normal and as friend-like as possible. And maybe I've become a pro at pretending. But not anymore. Today I'm gonna tell you. Everything.

 

_Set a goal._

 

And after he has bared his soul, his true feelings, he would love him. That's it. And the time will come when I will ask you, and you will say yes, and I will marry you. And then we will continue to do what we have been doing all this time. We will work together with the slight difference that we will be together. You and me.

 

_Work toward it._

 

And after a few more years we will settle down. We will end everything, and we will focus on us. We will move away, we will buy a house somewhere at a lake or in the mountains or at the beach or whatever. We will need only each other. And it will be just you and me. But only for a while.

 

_But every now and then look around._

 

And once in a while we will stop and look at each other. We will not be able to believe our luck and our happiness. You will smile at me and shake your head in disbelief, and I will do the exact same thing. And we will laugh out loud. And our children will join us and ask us what is so funny. And we will tell them our story.

 

_Drink it in._

 

And in the evenings we will sit together, you and me, and take it all in. Our achievements, our life, our love. And we will love everything about it. And you will remember when it all started. You will smile and you will thank me for being so open about my feelings. That you were such a coward for holding it in, not confessing, not telling me. And you will remember this day. Because it will start today. Our life will start today.

 

_'Cause this is it._

 

He is supposed to meet him at the apartment. Half an hour left. He paces up and down, checking his hair in the mirror every 10 seconds. He is nervous. This is it. This is the moment. It has finally come. I will tell you soon. A few more minutes and you will stand in front of me. And I will tell you. Soon. And our life will start. Today.

 

_It might all be gone tomorrow._

 

Simon didn't tell Jonah that day. He waited in his apartment for more than three hours before calling him. No answer. Again. Again nothing. He didn't stop calling. After what seemed like a million calles someone familiar answered it. Jonah's colleague from work. She told him that something had happened. She was crying. Jonah had an asthma attack. A serious one. They had found him too late. The office had been empty for a while. He had been the last one there. Apparently, he had wanted to get some more work done before meeting up with Anthony. He had collapsed to the floor. He hadn't been able to get to his inhaler in time.

 

I would have asked you, and you would have said yes. We would have gotten married. We would have moved away. Away from all the craziness. We would have lived our lives. We would have had children, two boys, one girl. We would have bought a big house, somewhere outside of the city. In the mountains. Or at a lake. Or at the beach. We would have sat on our front porch at night, stargazing and we would have told our story.

 

We would have laughed.

 

We would have been together.

 

You and me.

 


	7. Close One - fluff/angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 419  
> Author's Notes: Backseat – Reversed. I decided to write a different version of the prompt I was given. Just for fun. :)

“Shake, shake, shake! Shake, shake, shake! Shake your booooooty!”

 

Singing. Not really though. Rather shouting, switching between higher and lower voice.

 

Jonah rolling his eyes. Simon's arm around his shoulder. Ian's arm around his waist, holding him steady.

 

“Simon, can you please stop singing.”

 

“You don't like it?” Slurring. Definitely wasted.

 

“No. And that is not singing.”

 

“You are totally… like… rude!”

 

Jonah shaking his head, rolling his eyes.

 

“Why you gotta be so ruuuuuuude?” Louder now. “Don't you know I'm human, toooooooo!”

 

“DUDE!”

 

Angry yelling.

 

Silence. For a few seconds.

 

“Can I at least hum?” Stretching out the “m” in “hum”.

 

“No, for crying out loud!”

 

Jonah glaring now.

 

Simon's eyes looking back at him. Sad, so sad. Pouting.

 

“Okay.”

 

Low voice.

 

Walking on. More like dragging. Staggering. Almost tripping.

 

“Jeez, Simon! Watch your step!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Low voice.

 

Reaching the car. Finally. Jonah leaning Simon against it.

 

“Stay. There.” Ordering Simon around.

 

Silence.

 

Jonah unlocking the car. Opening the door to the passenger's seat.

 

“Can you get in by yourself?”

 

Nodding. Eyes on the ground. Sad look.

 

Jonah sighing. Scratching the back of his head.

 

“I'm sorry, Simon. I didn't mean to be so rude.”

 

Nodding. Not looking at Jonah.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Shaking his head slightly.

 

“Are you going to puke?”

 

Shaking his head again.

 

Going over to stand opposite of Simon. Putting his hands on his shoulders.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Shaking his head. Still staring at his shoes.

 

“Simon, can you look at me when I'm talking to you?”

 

Simon looking up. Gorgeous green eyes. Somewhat messy hair. Blushing like crazy.

 

“Let's get you inside the car, buddy.”

 

Friendly voice. Friendly eyes.

 

Jonah helping Simon getting inside the car. Jonah taking the belt and placing it around Simon's body. Simon inhaling Jonah's scent. Cologne. Jonah moving back, out of the car. Simon grabbing his jacket. Jonah looking at him confused.

 

Simon pecking Jonah on the cheek.

 

“Whoa… Dude… What was that about?”

 

Simon blushing. Suddenly grinning. Then laughing out loud.

 

“Gotcha!”

 

Jonah laughing along, yet still frowning a little bewildered.

 

“Okay, you prankster. Let's get you home so you can get rid of that nasty wasted status you're in.”

 

Jonah closing the door, walking over to the driver's side of the car.

 

Simon's smile fading. Serious face.

 

Jonah getting in the car behind the steering wheel. Smiling at Simon.

 

Simon grinning slightly back at him. Blushing like crazy again. Staring at his shoes.

 

Jonah's green eyes. Jonah's beautiful hair. Jonah's amazing smile.

 

_That was a close one._


End file.
